East African Federation
The East African Federation (still called Huria by its citizens), is the successor to the defunct Hurian Federation, which was officially dissolved August 5, 2012. East Africa is composed of Huria's core territory, namely the Swahili-speaking regions of Africa (Kenya, Uganda, Tanzania, Rwanda, and Burundi). East Africa consist of 1,817,945 square kilometers, and possesses a population of 198 million citizens, giving it one of the largest populations in the world. The East African Federation is a military dictatorship, only so because most of the nation's politicians are still coming from the military, which in turn still holds much power. The current president of East Africa is Nandi Mashaba, who was the former War Minister of Huria. Following the completion of Huria's mission to "modernize and unify the African people", Huria dissolved itself in complicance to Rollace Williams' final request in 1997, the year of his death. The Huria Federation broke up into numerous states, but the region that made up Huria's core remained unified as part of a clause in the Hurian consititution, thus leading to the formation of the East African Federation. Learning from the mistakes of the past, East Africa is less radical than its predessor, and the "military first" program has come to a pass. Many still continue as if Huria remains, but the tide is moving toward de-radicalization, which many resent. However, having nothing but 61 years of militarism forced into the lives of three generations, the populace is still very much militaristic, but far less agressive. East Africa is more open to the world, but remains aloof of foreign trade agreements and military alliances. The nation is still very powerful, and remains one of the leaders in industry and miliary might. The years of isolationism have kept the East Africans (who still refer to themselves as Hurians), culturally homogenous and united in their way of life. Still, many government officials seek to work with the international community despite the resistence of the old guard who built the nation. History Hurian Era The East African Federation's predessor, the Hurian Federation, was established in May 11, 1951, when Rollace Williams and his followers managed to persuade the British Empire to grant independence to the East African colonies after a number of years of proving the colonies' desires to leave the empire. Rollace spent the remainder of that decade as President of Huria, leading the coglomerate of former colonies in the quick modernization and industrialization of the region. In 1963, he declared Huria a stratocracy, a nation ruled by the military, for the military. He sought to merge the manpower and skilled labour of his nation, with the organization and discpline of the military, a combination that catapulted Huria to the world stage. The economy was organized as such that the extensive natural resources of the country would fuel its development without the need for foreign investment, or falling into the pit that was globalization. As Huria grew, so to did the ambitions of the radical military commanders, who sought to cleanse Huria of "impurities", namely, homosexuals, atheists, and liberals. This led to the Hurian Genocide of 1973, carefully orcastrated so that Rollace would be in a coma to preserve his image as a leader of justice, and not an insane murderer. Rollace was indeed unaware of the genocide, that by the time he came to, no trace of the damage or the one million people killed could be found. Nonetheless, only the most loyal of the population remained, and only rumors of "the Purge" would continue to stur speculation throughout the world. The Hurians aquired mlitary equipment from the United States as a Cold War ally, and managed to gain two of the United States Nimitz-class carriers by way of an arms deal in 1991. The Hurians used their wealth and power to develop their neighbors' lands, sending troops to stomp out uprises and rebel activity throughout the continent. This role as "big brother", keeping the lands of Africa peaceful, gave Huria a good reputation at home and abroad, with the United States and the United Nations praising Huria for efforts, while at the same time, remaining blissfully unaware that Huria was killing thousans of "undesirables" throughout such "humanitarian" crusades. The 2008 Invasion of Brazil shattered that reputation, when Huria entered Brazil to flaunt its power, and killed three million people using biological and chemical weapons. The Bureau of Internal Investigation managed to keep Brazil's military unaware of the invasion by attacking their satellites, and distracting personnel with false warnings. Huria would forever remain the world's greatest pariah state thereafter, with the nation's "peaceful" facade finally removed to reveal to a nation full of violent militants, xenophobes, and radicals, all devoted to forcibly uniting Africa under a single government. Huria sent troops to Jamaica to establish a military governmet there, and establish the Stratocratic Alliance in 2012 to aid it in its efforts. The federaion grew suddenly in 2012 to include nearly all of sub-Saharan Africa with the exceptions of West Africa and Southern Africa, the latter joining to form the Southern African Confederacy, which sought to fight Huria's growing might. Despite this, Huria finally dissolved itself when a check of the continent's standard of living revealled Huria accomplished its goal, and ever the obedient soldiers, the Hurian government abided by its orders, and officially dissolved Augut 5th of 2012. Post-Hurian Era With Huria gone, the SAC grabbed at as many helpless nations as possible, and those that could fought against them to remain independent. The East African nations stuck together as part of a clause requiring them to, and holding nearly all of Huria's military equipment and technology (some was sent to Jamaica until further orders), it possessed the might to stand alone as its predessor did. The Williams Family moved to different regions until it was time to return, and Hurian War Council disbanded as part of their duty. The War Minister, Nandi Mashaba, and her confidant, Xue Yue, remained in the former capital of Defiance to lead the region's post-Huria efforts. They organized a new government, and oversaw the reorganization of certain branches, finally participating in the First East African Nation Convention in August 19th. Mashaba was elected as the first Presiden of the East African Federation, and for her help, Xue Yue was chosen as her vice president. The two agreed the radicalism of the government led to the trouble that almost saw Huria destroyed, and needed to be handled quickly. Thus, they overturned the long-standing stratocracy much to the suprise the population. With the military no longer in control, it opened the way for non-military leaders to join the governmen. It was agreed that would be sometime before a citizen not from the military would join the political world of te new nation. Since that time, the nation been undergoing a number of changes that have sought to preserve the cultue of the people, while the state more accessible to visitors. Politics The East African Federation is still coming out of the post-Hurian government reforms from the 1960s, meaning that many of the nation's seniors, and many of the new ones, are still coming straight from the ranks of the military. Additionally, the work of writing up a whole new book of laws means that many positions in the government still require one to have served in the military, or in some causes, still be in active service. The President of East Africa is Nandi Mashaba, who was the former War Minister of Huria before August 5, 2012. She has been at the head of the nation's de-radicalization efforts, to show the world that the people of East Africa are indeed human beings, and the monsters other nations (namely the Union of Everett), paint them to be. These efforts have had some success in the last two months, though much work still remains in the future. Administrative Districts East Africa is divided into six republics, each of which is governed by a Governor appointed by people of their republic. These are all located in East Africa, and like their predecessors, they each maintain a seperate army which answer to the President of East Africa during wartime. Military The military of East Africa, known as the East African Defense Forces (the term "defense forces" added purposefully), are responsible for the protection of the nation and its assets. Greatly downsized during the post-Hurian era, the EADF is now only a fifth of its original size, cut down to no more that 1.5 million personnel. With the extensive cutbacks in military size, it is hoped that the efforts put forth by the new government show to the world East Africa is no longer militant country. The EADF is is divided into three branches, having inherited all of the military forces from Huria. Unlike Huria, the penal legions were disbanded, all member personnel given pardons for their service to the previous nation by President of East Africa. Demographics Language Health Religion Culture Art Music Cuisine Media Sports Economy Taxes Transport Energy Geography Climate Environment Education Technology Category:East African Federation